<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Beautiful Yeosang by Lollikins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209916">My Beautiful Yeosang</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollikins/pseuds/Lollikins'>Lollikins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lessons Learned [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Boys in Skirts, Cock Slapping, Dom Park Seonghwa, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sub Kang Yeosang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:07:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollikins/pseuds/Lollikins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween is the perfect time for trick or treating. Seonghwa's trick? Yeosang's school girl uniform. Seonghwa's treat? The toy he placed placed inside his lover for the evening's festivities. </p><p>(This is a post script to Lesson's Learned and the whole series doesn't need to be read to enjoy this)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lessons Learned [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Beautiful Yeosang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The roar of the train echoed through the nearly empty station. Yeosang pressed a little more closely to Seonghwa’s back. It was something that Seonghwa had originally mentioned doing more than two years prior but had never said anything else about it, until tonight. Yeosang had been sitting on the couch playing a game when Seonghwa told him they were going to a Halloween party on the island. He wasn’t entirely sure what he had been expecting but it certainly wasn’t what laid on the bed before him. There was a school uniform, that would be fine but it was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>girl’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> school uniform, complete with short pleated plaid skirt and thigh high stockings. He turned and looked at Seonghwa in disbelief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older man quirked a questioning brow and slipped behind him, his arms stealing around his waist, one hand dropping to press against his cock which instantly hardened at the attention. He pushed against him, “What’s the matter baby? Don’t you like your costume?” His voice dropped in timbre and carried a shiver down Yeosang’s spine. When he talked to him like that, there was little that he couldn’t get him to do and somehow, with a magic all of his own, he would make him love it or even beg for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” Christ, he didn’t even know what to say. He pressed back against his lover’s long lean body. “I wasn’t expecting it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not just the outfit, it’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>game</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang’s heart skipped a beat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another train rocketed past the station, the breeze caught the edge of Yeosang’s skirt and he hurriedly reached to push it back down. It was bad enough that his little lace panties barely kept his cock contained enough to keep the pleats in place but he didn’t really want to show them off to anyone but Seonghwa. He was sure he had been blushing since the moment they had stepped out of the car and onto the street. He clung desperately to his lover, trying to hide. Seonghwa reached behind him and caressed Yeosang’s hip soothingly. “What time is the next train?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It should be soon. What’s the matter? Don’t you like the idea that someone might see how hard you are right now?” Seonghwa’s light touch found him easily and pressed against his cock, then he started to lift the hem of his skirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seonghwa!” He hissed his name anxiously. “Someone will call the police on us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed, “Only if they see us and they don’t want to just watch me playing with your pretty cock.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For just a moment, his thumb brushed across the bare and leaking head and Yeosang shivered violently. “Please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa turned, trapping him against a pillar. “Please what? You can’t want me to fuck you here, or do you? Or maybe you’re going to start begging me to let you cum. Is that it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that Yeosang was blocked from the view of the few other people on the platform, Seonghwa slid his hand shamelessly beneath his little lover’s skirt and over the curve of his ass. He traced the outline of the toy that was deep inside of him, his fingers slipped under the edge of the panties Yeosang was wearing to play with the toy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang raised a pleading gaze but whatever he saw in his lover’s eyes stilled the words on his lips and instead he gasped, letting his head fall forward onto Seonghwa’s shoulder. He was doing his best to keep still but he found himself rocking, caught between the toy in his ass and grinding his cock against Seonghwa’s hip. God he wanted nothing more than to feel Seonghwa throbbing inside of him but he couldn’t, not here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another train roared into the station Seonghwa looked over at it before smiling back at him, “Our train is here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Seonghwa stepped away, he noticed how obvious his cock was as his panties had worked their way down. He held viciously onto Seonghwa as he struggled to adjust them. Seonghwa lifted a hand to half suppress a laugh, “But your cock is so pretty, you should let everyone see how hard your dick is… and this little wet spot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang winced and pulled at his little pink sweater to cover the wet spot his leaking cock had left on his skirt. Every last minute of this was a thousand kinds of torture and somehow he just wanted more, he needed to see how this game ended. He managed to rein in his cock enough so that it was no longer obvious. Again, Seonghwa laughed and this time moved away to fall into step beside him. “You’re blushing.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whose fault do you think that is?” Yeosang hissed and lowered his chin to his chest, hoping for his hair to hide his burning cheeks. He could barely see where he was going, each step shifted the toy inside of him. He halted his step and whimpered as it touched that place inside of him. His legs were shaking, Seonghwa put an arm around his waist to help steady him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” His lips brushed against his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Yeosang whispered as his hand fisted in his lover’s sleeve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to stop?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This answer was longer in coming as he fought with himself, finally he shook his head. He looked up at Seonghwa, a light sheen of sweat glistened on his skin and his eyes were half glazed as he panted. “No.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa smiled and licked his lips, “God you’re so fucking gorgeous right now. Let’s go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They settled into seats on the train, he took the seat nearest the wall and Seonghwa sat beside him, shielding him at least a little. When he dared peek up, he saw a small group of teens at the far end, all of them in costume. There were a few others scattered here and there. One man was seated on the bench across from them one bench over. The train began to move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa leaned over and whispered, “Do you know how much I want to pull you onto my lap right now and fuck you? I don’t care who watches, I want them to see me making you cum. Do you want to cum on my cock baby? Do you want them to all see you riding me and moaning like a fucking whore? Like my fucking whore?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite himself, a little moan fell from his lips. He felt the trickle of precum drip from his cock down over his thigh and between his legs to soak into the fabric of his skirt. He peeked up through the curtain of his hair that half covered his eyes and saw the man looking at him. He couldn’t help but think that the man knew, he knew what they were doing and what he was going through. A surge of alarm shot through him and he clenched Seonghwa’s hand that rested on his leg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he watching you?” Seonghwa asked in that same barely there whisper that was worming it’s way into his brain, down his spine, and straight to his cock. “Do you think he knows that I’m going to make you cum on this train?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang whimpered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The train came to a stop at the next station and the man took a last look at them and got off the train. No one else took his place, no one else got into their car. He peeked up and the teens had gone as well as one of the others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is probably as empty as the train is going to get, baby. You better make yourself cum before before the next stop or who knows how many people will be watching you cum.” Seonghwa slid his fingers up over the edge of his stockings and beneath the edge of his skirt. He cupped his hand against Yeosang’s balls which were held neatly in the thin lace of his chaste white panties with their little pink bow. A good third of his cock extended over the top, leaking a steady stream of precum. “Do it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang began to flex his muscles, fucking himself on the toy. He watched in a mix of horror and fascination as Seonghwa brought his glistening fingers, wet with Yeosang’s precum, to his lips and licked them clean. He took a desperate look over Seonghwa’s shoulder and saw a woman looking their way but she didn’t seem to see or realize what was going on. All of these people were so close and none of them knew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa looked back and looked back at him, his lips still wet. “What? Are you sad they don’t know? I can pull you onto my lap right now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO!” He said a bit more loudly than he had intended. He bit his lips together and smothered the groan that wanted to escape. The hand that was wrapped around Seonghwa’s tightened and he buried his face against his shoulder. The rocking and vibration of the train combined with his own motions were driving him ever closer to that perilous edge. “I wish you were fucking me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would like that wouldn’t you? If I laid you down on this bench and made you scream for the entire train to hear? Would you scream for me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes… God - Seo- I want…” He swallowed his words and bit against Seonghwa’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was so hard to talk while trying not to scream or at least cry out. Seonghwa understood and whispered, “Are you going to come for me? Are you going to make yourself cum for me? Do it baby.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of his hands tightened against his shirt, rhythmically flexing and shaking with his grinding. Seonghwa’s fingers wrapped around the head of his cock, stroking his length inside of his panties. That was a step too far, he made a small choking sound as his balls tightened and the first wave of his seed shot into his lover’s hand. He was shaking all over and clinging desperately to Seonghwa as the last of his spasms subsided. Certain that his heart was going to beat right out of his chest, he panted trying to regain his breath. He felt Seonghwa’s lips against his, parting them with the gentle pressure of his tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang melted against him, suckling his tongue and tasting himself. He couldn’t help himself and he didn’t care anymore as he whimpered into that kiss. When he looked up, he realized they were almost at their stop and at least two people were looking their way curiously though it seemed that even they had no idea what had occurred. Seonghwa was sitting with his back to them so that he shielded Yeosang nearly completely. “I don’t know if I can walk.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can carry you if you can’t but your skirt might ride up if I do.” Seonghwa said mischievously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll manage.” Yeosang said with a confidence he didn’t feel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure.” Seonghwa’s eyes sparkled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The train coasted into the station and Seonghwa stood up and offered him his hand, helping him to his feet. It took him a few seconds to steady himself as he leaned against his lover. Amazingly, people didn’t even look twice at them. It was funny how most people just accepted what they saw without looking deeper. They saw a man dressed like a vampire and someone in a school girl’s outfit and didn’t look any deeper. They made their way through the airport and within 20 minutes they were seated on the private plane to the island and in the air. They weren’t the only ones on the plane, there were maybe ten others but the moment they were seated, Seonghwa pulled Yeosang into a heated kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang heard someone in the seat behind them make a surprised sound and say something about how they clearly couldn’t wait until they got there. If he knew his lover, and he did, then he was beyond hard and probably aching to be inside of him. He reached out and indeed, he was hard as blue steel and at Yeosang’s touch, he hissed and nipped at his lips. “You see what you did to me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes… I like it. I like knowing that I can do this to you. Can I…?” He peeked around and though the seats were much further apart than on a commercial airline, there were indeed other people around. He had never been to the island on the plane and wasn’t sure whether or not such things were frowned upon or not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A teasing smile tugged at Seonghwa’s lips, “Can you what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I suck you?” He leaned closer and whispered it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you care who sees you? You are shameless aren’t you?” His dark eyes were absolutely riveted onto Yeosang’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care … I belong to you. If you want to use me, then I don’t care who sees.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, you’re going to make me fuck you right here in front of these people. Is that what you want me to do?” He was driving him out of his mind and he had the feeling that he knew exactly what he was doing and loved every minute of it. Yeosang held every bit as much power over him as he did over his young lover. His slender fingers pressed against him, stroking him through the fabric of his sleek suit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to make me scream or do you want me to bite the seat to keep quiet?” He knew he was pushing him to the edge, the edge was where he might do anything. He could be unpredictable and maybe even a little dangerous when pushed but he loved to do it. He loved to see Park Seonghwa lose control and better yet, knowing he was the one who did it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa reached out like a flash, his hand winding in Yeosang’s hair and yanking his head back. Using the fake vampire teeth he was wearing, he raked them down the side of his neck, leaving two angry red lines. Yeosang yelped and then made a startled sound as he was pulled up into Seonghwa’s lap, his knees moving between Yeosang’s and forcing his legs apart and keeping them apart. He yanked up his skirt and rubbed his hand against the soft curve of his lover’s balls and half hard cock. He pulled down the top edge of the sticky panties and began to stroke until Yeosang was writhing and again leaking. Then there was a sharp slap. The first slap brought forth a startled cry. Then he slapped again and again and again, Yeosang tried to close his legs but Seonghwa’s held them firmly apart. He tried to bend forward, to get away but there was nowhere to go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the stroking resumed but it lasted only a moment before the slaps returned twice as hard. He tried to keep quiet but as the pain grew it became impossible. Tears sprang to his eyes and trickled down his cheeks. Seonghwa turned his head to kiss him. The next slap came to his balls and his cry was lost in his lover’s kiss.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every nerve in his body screamed in agony and told him to fight, to try to get away. Seonghwa’s fingers closed around him once more and stroked, “I love you.” The breath that carried those sweet words tickled against his ear and against his neck, he found himself rocking back against his lover’s cock. He felt a drop of sweat fall from Seonghwa’s hair to his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa shifted beneath him and opened his pants. The toy slipped from him and for a moment he felt it’s loss, his body open and waiting. Seonghwa plunged into his depths, then another slap. Yeosang bucked back against him, fucking himself on the cock he was impaled upon. The more intense the pain, the more he moved. Just as he was sure he couldn’t take a single strike more, the stroking returned. He could no longer think, it was just a haze of sensation and the craving for more. His head fell back against Seonghwa’s shoulder, “I love you too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cum for me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words rocketed through him with another strike and another deep penetrating thrust. He no longer knew where the pain began and the pleasure ended; they were one in the same. They built up inside him screaming to be released. His balls tightened and he arched forward screaming his release. He heard a dark growl at his ear as Seonghwa slammed up into him viciously. He felt him cum inside of him, the pulsing of his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soft lips caressed his lips and his face. Gentle arms turned him, enfolded him and rocked him. He lowered his head onto Seonghwa’s shoulder and closed his eyes. Whispered words of tenderness and love soothed the aches and wrapped his heart. “My baby is so good, so sweet. I’m so proud of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard someone else’s voice asking if he was for sharing and he smiled sleepily as he heard Seonghwa turn them down, “No, he’s not my toy, he’s my lover.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a shame, he’s beautiful.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa cast a loving eye on him, “Yes, he is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard their step retreating to wherever the questioner had come from. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love him and he’s all mine.” Seonghwa sounded almost dreamy himself as he spoke his thoughts aloud. One of his fingers traced over Yeosang’s lips and Yeosang kissed and suckled at it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm… I didn’t think you were awake.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am… I think.” He still didn’t open his eyes, just snuggled closer to Seonghwa’s warmth. He felt a blanket pulled over him. “I thought you were going to wait until we got to the island.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t help it. You drive me crazy and you know it. I think you did it on purpose.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang smiled and hid his face giving a little giggle. “Maybe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you did.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like knowing that I’m the only one who can make you lose control.” Yeosang opened his eyes and looked up at the man he loved with all of his being. “I did make you lose control didn’t I?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you did. If we had still been on the train, we’d probably be in jail now.” Seonghwa chuckled and brushed Yeosang’s hair from his face, caressing his thumb over his birthmark which was still wet with his mingled sweat and tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seonghwa.” Yeosang lifted his head to press a kiss to his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeosang.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For loving me and for what you told that lady. You’re the only one I could ever belong to. You’re the only one </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> ever lose control for and give control to. Every last part of me is yours.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What am I going to do with you?” Seonghwa said with a quaver in his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love me forever?” Yeosang offered with a sweet and almost shy smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forever.” Seonghwa kissed the end of Yeosang’s nose and cuddled him close. They sat together like that, wrapped in each other’s arms and slept, flying through the star filled night. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>